Games with DemiGods
by TheOneMrsRobinson
Summary: "Define trouble." He strolled over to her, so close to the point that she had to look up to see his face. She was almost intimidated, her heart pounded in her ears. Before she could even process her own thoughts of the potential situation, his slim fingers gripped the sides of her thighs and lifted her, leaning her back against the wall behind her. M for sexual content
1. Chapter 1

"Eira, _duck, you crazy bitch!" _a member of her team shouted as she leaned up to fire over the remnants of the concrete wall. Moments after his words had registered, she fell to blackness.

* * *

"What the hell was one squadron deployed out there for? Stark's experiment killed damn near every one of them except the leader, _who's currently fucking unconscious with radiation blowing through her system like no goddamned tomorrow. _I could have you killed for this kind of reckless bullshit, General. S.H.I.E.L.D. operations are top priority, and when they can damage human life, like Stark's fuck-ups," Stark put his hands up defensively, "We'd rather it damage the '_bad guys'_." Fury brought his hand to the bridge of his nose. He hadn't slept. One survivor, and everything was immediately more complicated.

The General thought to himself, and slowly voiced his thoughts. "She has rank, Director. Best training in the country and a good head to boot. You could let her in on your operations. No danger, anyway. She has pets, and that's it. No friends or family."

"I like it." Tony clapped his hands together. "Pepper and Romanoff get tired of all the testosterone anyway."

"We can't just let people waltz in like that, Stark!" Tony shrugged, and he sighed. "We'll see when she wakes up. All this Alien and Avengers and war on Earth bullshit. "

* * *

"Almost two years." she mused to herself, looking at the now faint scars on her body. She thought back. The war. Her squad.  
The blackness. Waking up in the hospital, asking why it was so hot. Nick Fury and Tony Stark themselves had explained everything.

They were experimenting with biological warfare in Afghanistan, in a warzone they had thought only to be riddled with enemies. General Walsh had sent her out for information. She had requested an informal squad in case she was to be outnumbered.

She was. While searching an abandoned lab with four other men and women she hardly knew, the concrete wall fell in.

"Two down." she had noted, the bodies already bloodied underneath large blocks.  
Gunshots. She glanced back. "Five."

She and 3 men were left, two of whom she recognized as Major Generals.

She positioned her rifle over the crap of the concrete wall that was left.

Burning. Blackness. Nothingness.

"Lieutenant General Derosier," Stark began, "how would you take to being involved in the S.H.I.E.L.D. Operations?"

"If my skills are needed, I'll serve there."  
"That's great dollface, but where do you want to be? This isn't rigid military, you're being given a choice."

A choice. She mused. It would be interesting.

"Before I decide, what exactly happened? What's wrong with me right now?"

"We were experimenting with a form of biological warfare. What's supposed to happen is, when you inhale these fumes," he held up a test tube that appeared to have been welded shut, "your entire immune system goes into overdrive, and then shuts down completely. In theory, you would be susceptible to disease at the mere touch of.. well, anything."  
She was suddenly paranoid. Had she contracted something?

"Fortunately," the Director continued, "That wasn't the case for you. Instead, it seems to have benefited you in a way we didn't predict."

"Which is?"

"Hold out your arm." Stark commanded, and she did so. And then, he cut her.  
"Hell, what was that...for." She answered it herself and she watched the skin web over and heal in mere moments.

"Pretty damn cool, if I do say so myself, dollface." He grinned smugly.

"Thanks for trying to kill me then, I suppose."  
"You two are gonna get along swell." Fury rubbed the bridge of his nose. "So, you want the position or not?"

Eira mused to herself. "Where will I be stationed?"

"In Stark Tower."

"It's really just you few? Superheroes and the director?"

"Always a party, Thor is." Stark sipped at a cocktail.

She blinked. It was strange to take it, this position she was being offered.

"Stark, how do you feel about animals?"

He sighed. "If they scratch any of my cars or equipment, they're going up for adoption."

Eira grinned. "Sounds good to me. I'll take the position."

Eira grinned into the mirror, remembering it fondly. Her brother and sister, who had raised her, had died in a plane crash four years before. Barely 18, she had joined the military through a friend, and gained rank quickly. All the way up to Lieutenant General by the age of 23. Only 6 months after her final rank, she had been speaking to Nick Fury and Tony Stark themselves.  
She looked around the fancy, loft-like room in Stark tower that she was now accustomed to. The large dog bed in the corner, and cat toys strewn occasionally about the bedroom. Nola, her Tibetan Mastiff, was probably off harassing Tony or following Thor around (Thor had taken a liking to both of her pets when she joined the S.H.I.E.L.D. force, but Nola was like nothing he had seen domesticated in Asgard).  
Loka (the name based quite ironically from 'Loki'), a Savannah F-1, stared expectantly at her. Natasha and Pepper had immediately taken a liking to Loka, but she still followed Eira nearly everywhere.

Eira shook herself from the memories of her first being here and got dressed. She did secretly enjoy not having to wear a stuffy uniform, and took even more enjoyment in the extra money she had to buy herself nice clothes. Being the middle of September, it wasn't quite cold yet, so she slipped on a black v-neck and plain jeans. She quietly giggled at the brightness of her snow-white, femininely cropped hair next to the black.

"Good morning Miss Derosier."  
"Ahh, good morning Jarvis. Tony need something?" Eira said casually as she applied her maximum amount of makeup, which was mascara and chapstick.

"The Director is here and needs everyone in the lab immediately."

She stopped. Fury never came in person unless something highly suspicious or worrisome was going on. "Alright. I'll be right down."  
"The elevator is waiting."

Eira stepped out into the brightly lit hallway and into the elevator. She held it open for Loka, who sprinted in, hilariously dog-like. After about 30 seconds, the door opened to the lab, where the Director, Tony, Pepper, Natasha and Rogers were already waiting.

Tony sipped his drink. "Morning, munchkin. We're waiting on Clint, Thor, Jane and Banner."

"I feel like you could get more creative with the short jokes, tin man." Romanoff smirked, scratching Loka's chin.

"Lady Eira! It has been far too long!" Thor exclaimed, strolling into the room, accompanied by Jane, Fury, Banner, Clint and a slim man with dark hair that seemed vaguely familiar.

And suddenly, tension was cracking the seams of the room. Stark dropped his drink and held out his forearm, which was immediately covered by his signature lethal weapons. Natasha crouched and slipped out her pistol. And she then realized who this man was.

Loki.

"Calm all your asses down." the Director stated. "We got a big problem and I hope you're all ready for it."

Fury had them all sitting down, after Stark arguing ferociously and filling himself another drink. Eira sat down at the end, directly across from Thor, and next to Loki. The Director remained standing, and tossed a manilla envelope to Stark. "Alright, listen up. We got 4 reading of some crazy shit entering the atmosphere, all within a 100-mile radius of this building. Now-"

"That's fucking fabulous, Director, but I want to know what this one," He pointed his thumb at Loki, "is doing on this planet, and moreso, what the hell is he doing in my Tower?"

"Calm the hell down, Stark. Thor, you tell him." Fury pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"My brother is here because of the possible threat of dark magic." Thor paused. "A threat which my brother is knowledgeable of, and has agreed to assist us with... in exchange for not being imprisoned."

Tony stood up. "Bullshit! He needs to be locked up. For good."

"Such a loving welcome." Loki drawled. His tone sent a shiver down Eira's spine, something that was not easy for one man to accomplish.

"Because you deserve one." Tony snapped. I could taste the sarcasm.

Fury wasn't putting up with it. "Derosier! I need to speak to you privately."

"Yes, sir." My military training had taken over due to the immediate threat sitting next to me. I stood up tensely and strode from the room, the Director following behind and closing the door.

"Alright Derosier, listen up. You've done a damn good job these past two years. But it's been calm. Time for a nice challenge. The Avengers are great, but with Loki in on it this time, I need you and Pepper to keep everyone _in line and working together._ I also need you to keep Stark from making stupid-ass decisions and I need you to tail Loki of Sassguard over there and make sure he don't try any... _funny business._"

"Will do, sir." she nodded and strolled briskly back into the lab.

"Cheer up, tin man." she ruffled Tony's hair. "You have an extra person to bully."

Tony grinned, despite being obviously pissed off. "You're still my favorite target, shortstack."

"Come at me, Stark." Eira had to do something to lighten the mood in the room, and she had a feeling that this was it. Natasha caught my motive immediately and tossed me a shotglass.

Tony grinned and finished his drink in a couple of gulps. Jane looked confused. Tony stood up, and chucked the glass at her head. As she allowed it to shatter on her arm, he stepped onto the table and jumped over to the small bar (one of many in the building). He began taking out shotglasses and stood haughtily. "This better leave a scar or something to show my triumph this time."

"What triumph?" Eira teased, and threw her own shotglass, causing him to duck. Thor and Banner laughed. Tony continued tossing shotglasses at her as she ran back around the room, sliding behind the bar and knocking him from his feet.

Tony landed on his back, the breath barely knocked from him. Eira bounced back to her feet and grabbed a bottle of vodka, threatening to smash it above him.

He held his hands up in surrender. "Alright, you win this round, Lieutenant Midget." Eira set the bottle down and turned around as Tony stood up.

Glass shattered and she was drenched as Tony smashed the bottle above her head.

Eira turned to glare at Stark, and couldn't help but burst into laughter. Soon, the room was filled with it.

"Alright, alright." Tony finally mustered, reading Fury's notes in the manilla envelope. "Pretty boy," he gestured to Loki, "Eira's gonna show you up to a room. No funny magic, dark whatevers and whatnot."

Eira glared at Tony, and then glanced to Fury's notes. So, Tony knew what her job description was.

Thor and Jane left, followed by Natasha and Pepper. Slowly, every had filtered out aside from Eira, Stark, and Loki.

Tony grinned at her. "You two lovebirds have fun, now."

She rolled her eyes. "You should add 'jackass' to your list of things you are without your armor.

"Right. Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, jackass extraordinaire. A toast to me, and my lack of flaws." He handed me a neat shot of rum. Again, Eira rolled her eyes and downed it thankfully.

"Alright." she strolled towards the elevator and glanced back to Loki. "You coming, gorgeous?" Eira decided sarcasm would be her weapon until she got to know him better. He responded with a sigh and followed me otherwise silently, eying Loka, who padded happily next to me.

"Floor 52, please, Jarvis."

"Immediately, miss."

"Where are you taking me?" Loki inquired coldly.

Eira mused for a moment. Honesty was the best policy, right? "Your room will be next to mine and across from Thor and Jane's. I've been assigned to keep an eye on you in case you try anything." She gauged his reaction carefully.

Loki twitched. "I'm to be dogged by a human?"

"Keep in mind that you kindof tried to enslave us and you aren't being held in chains. And I'm not as bitchy as Stark, so you should be able to tolerate me."

Loki glared at me. "You will not disturb my slumber."

Eira shrugged. "Fine by me. Just don't kill my animals." she said as the doors opened to Nola jumping around excitedly. Loki tensed visibly at her dog's approach.

Eira laughed. "She likes you, apparently. Alright Nola, shoo." She scratched Nola's ears and waved her off, to watch her happily trot down the hall and scratch Thor's door.

"I like this one." Loki said mildly as Loka pranced between the two of them.

"You'd better. Her name is a feminine twist to yours. So treat her as you treat yourself." I grinned.

"Hopefully... _she _lives up to her name." Eira swore she saw the corner of his mouth twitch upwards.

"Oh, she does. She loves ripping the stuffing out of Stark's spare pillows." Eira stopped in front of the room next to hers. "This is your room. I'm about to take a shower and then go get lunch, and I have to keep an eye on you. Steal some of Stark's regular-people clothing and we'll head out."

Loki grimaced, and she realized it sounded like she was ordering him around. "Please?" Eira grinned.

Loki sighed and entered his room. At least he hadn't threatened to rip her head off or have her eaten yet.

She looked in the mirror and groaned. Her hair was plastered to her head and she smelled like an alcoholic. She stripped and handed the vodka-soaked clothes to the Laundry Jarvis (as she liked to call the little robot in her bathroom). She stepped into the hot shower and scrubbed herself thoroughly. Eira dried her hair and stepped out of her bathroom to see Loki sitting on her bed, reading one of her books.

"Jesus _Christ!_ You could alert me to your presence before I scar you with my nakedness, you know?" she complained, wrapping a towel around herself so that she could grab some clothes.

He didn't even look up. "I'm sure your... _nakedness _would have negative effect, if any at all."

"Gee, thanks." She said sarcastically, grabbing another pair of jeans and a dark green v-neck, and her underwear. She looked at him. "Well, turn around then." He obliged, scooting himself to face a wall, still absorbed in his book, while she dressed.

"Alright, Loka, go harass Tony while I'm out." Eira said cheerfully, scratching Loka's head. She and Loki stepped into the elevator. "Ground floor, Jarvis. And put tin man on the line for me."

"Right away, Miss Derosier."

"The hell do you want, shortstuff?" Tony asked.

"Have laundry Jarvis bring me the keys to the Vanquish. I feel like going on a joyride to get lunch."

"Hah! Like hell I'm lending you the Vanquish. Take the XJ."

"It would be a shame if your best scotch were to drench you. Again."

Tony sighed. "Damn it, Eira. Alright fine, the Vanquish it is."

Eira grinned. "So, what are you craving?"

Loki thought. "Meat."

"So specific. I think I know a place you'll enjoy."

Eira settled herself into the soft, leather seat of her personal favorite of Tony's cars.

"Hey, Jarvis. Call and get me a reservation for two at the best steakhouse you can find within 30 miles."


	2. Chapter 2

Loki stared down at the plates of food in front of him, and glanced toward the human girl. So far she had been more tolerable than he expected, and to his taste, she enjoyed irritating Tony Stark. She was extremely slim, but still curvacious, and, as pointed by Stark, unusually lacking in height, the top of her head being barely to his nose. The strange points in her appearance didn't end, though. Unlike Jane or the Black Widow, she wore very little of the facial paints that seemed to be so popular. Her hair was also cropped closely to her head, more line Stark's than any of the women's hairstyles.

Hopefully she would give him no reason to be severely agitated.

"Are you going to eat? It's delicious. Try everything. Midguardian food is delicious." Eira commented, proceeding to slice a slab of meat similar to his own and chew it slowly.

He looked back down at the "steak", as he heard it called. He then proceeded to mimic her utensil use and cut thin slices. It certainly didn't smell unappealing. He brought a small piece to his mouth and found it to his liking.

After several minutes of silence, he decided to be acquainted with his follower. "May I inquire why you encourage Mr. Stark to assault you?"

She smiled widely. "I was waiting for you to ask that! A couple of years ago, SHIELD was doing some experiments based on biological warfare of Tony's design. I was in the military and unaware of what was going on. As a result, I became crazy mutant girl who heals at a ridiculous pain and has a high threshold for pain, and Fury gave me the position with SHIELD. Tony and I have stayed good friends ever since, using each other for target practice." She grinned at him. "Which means I have special permission to throw things at him."

"Lucky you." He replied, recalling his own surprise as she and Stark had begun assaulting each other.

"It keeps things interesting." She said around a bite of meat.

"It certainly does."

* * *

"_I wonder why he's so curious._" Eira thought to herself. Oh well, better than him being spiteful.

"So, why haven't you attempted murder yet?" she asked, taking in the last bite of her steak.

He thought for a moment. "You're much more tolerable to have stalking me than I initially expected."

"How nice of you to say, I was terribly worried." she remarked.

He smiled. Jeez he was good-looking.

_He's literally a god._ Eira thought to herself. _Oh and he killed fucktons of people and tried to enslave the human race._

Eh, she wouldn't judge him by that. Besides, she was allowed to notice if a guy was goodlooking. Pretty much everyone she worked around looked like models anyway.

"That was surprisingly delightful." He said as he wiped his mouth.

"Fantastic." Eira said as she placed two hundreds on the table.

* * *

"You had better not have scratched my Vanquish." Tony said around a mouth of what she assumed was Shawarma's.

"Practically my Vanquish. You should take that baby out more often."

Tony shook his head and held his arms out.

"Pfft. I'm not hugging you, female." She played her favorite science pun and Tony sighed.

"That hurt, Derosier. Hurt right here." He tapped his chest.

"Fine, but if you assault me, so help me god..." She reached to hug him.

"Jarvis, now!" he ducked.

"_Jesus christ!_" she felt something slam to her back, sending her flying over Tony. Suddenly, metal attacked her from everywhere.

Was he capturing her in one of his suits?

She stood up, and examined herself in the glass. Not one of Tony's suits..

"Surprise! Designed one for you. It's a prototype, for fitting only, I'll program the weaponry later and you can test it out on me. Can you communicate with Jarvis?"

"Jarvis, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, madame."

"Open this thing up, would you?"

Eira stepped out of the suit and examined it from the outside. Green and silver, of course. She examined the back and froze. Engraved across the shoulders of the suit read "Lieutenant General Shortstack."

"Son of a bitch, Tony." She glared as he chuckled and held his arms out. Sighing irritably, she hugged him. "You're an asshat, tin man." She clocked him on the jaw, and he laughed, obviously entertained that he had ambushed her.

"Thor's still entertaining your mutt, and your dastardly feline is sleeping on one of my favorite tables."

"Fabulous. I'm going to go read a book or something. Being assaulted really takes the energy out of a girl."

"Use protection." He snickered.

Without missing a beat, she grabbed the nearest vase and chucked it at his back. She turned on her heel and ran to the elevator.

"Jarvis, my floor please, now!"

"As you wish."

She glanced at Loki, as he had been smart enough to sprint with her to the elevator, and burst into laughter. Thankfully, he joined in, so she didn't look completely insane.

The elevator opened and she stumbled out, holding on of her sides. Jane poked her head out of her room. "Did you see Tony on your way in?"

"Yeah. Yeah I did." Eira got out between snickers.

Jane lifted her eyebrows, but didn't comment as she slipped back into her room.

Eira strolled into her room, only to be followed by Loki. "Need something?" she inquired, pouring herself a rum and coke.

"Fine literature would be nice."

"Hmmm..." she strode to her bookshelf and pulled the largest book, 'The Complete Works of Edgar Allan Poe'. "This should keep you occupied."

He took the book from her, and she tried desperately not to think about his hands. Ugh, she needed some alone-time, _now._

"This should do nicely." And with that, she expected him to leave. But no, he sat himself on her bed and opened the book.

"Err, you can do that in your own room, you know."

"Do you wish me to leave?" He inquired innocently. For some reason she felt like he knew the answer to that before he asked.

"It would be nice, yes."

"Oh, well that's just terrible for you, isn't it?"

If he was going to be here for a while, he should have to get used to she and Tony's uncomfortable comments anyway.

"I don't like an audience when I pleasure myself, so excuse you." Eira folded her arms.

That did it. He immediately stood, and removed himself from her room. She almost felt bad.

Almost.

Suddenly, she heard bouts of laughter.

"Goddamnit Jarvis, was Tony listening in on that?"

"Yes I was, dollface!"

Eira groaned. She wasn't going to hear the end of that.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki entered his own room, still surprised to have heard something so inappropriate. And irritated of the similarly inappropriate image that wouldn't leave his thoughts. A loud knock at his door. From the resonance, Thor.

He groaned internally. "Come in."

Thor grinned. "How are you enjoying Stark Tower, brother?"

Loki sighed. "It is... not as terrible as I had originally expected."

"You have the company of the beautiful Lady Eira, who has many unique qualities."

Loki examined the book in his hands. "She is interesting, I will admit. Slightly more than mere mortal, but mortal nonetheless, Thor. What are you here for?"

"Only casual conversation, brother. I suggest you spend time around Lady Eira, I'm sure she will be to your liking."

"My _liking_? What are you suggesting?" What was this about? Was he suggesting that he court her? She certainly was not difficult to look at, and was more tolerable than most, but that was entirely absurd.

"Nothing, brother." Thor shifted awkwardly.

"Mr. Laufeyson, Mr. Stark would like to speak with you."

When Loki exited the elevator, as Eira had called it, he was greeted by a sight of Mr. Stark toying with one of his contraptions.

Stark looked up, and set the contraption down. "Alright pretty boy, let's get some things straight. I don't like you. You don't like me. Mutual disliking, publicly respectful, occasional sarcastic jabs at each other, et cetera. With my disliking of you, I also believe that you aren't entirely worthy of the company of anyone remotely kind to you, which means that I believe you especially are not worthy of the company of one of my closest friends. If you try anything weird, I may very well dismember you. Got that?"

"All this testosterone and suggestive conversation." Loki shook his head. "Understood, I suppose. I'll be getting back to my book, if you don't mind." He turned on his heel to leave.

"Oh, Loki?"

"Yes?"

Stark grinned. "She bites."

_What the absolute hell was wrong with everyone in this tower?_

* * *

Natasha burst into her room, snickering.

"Jesus christ, you people are supposed to be superheroes, not sniveling teenagers." Eira shot at her.

"I'm not the one who has hots for.. Oh what was Fury's nickname? Loki of _Sassguard_." She giggled.

Eira buried her face in her hands. "Jesus christ, Romanoff. You and Tony both, you're just awful."

"So you do?" She wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"Get the hell out of my room." Eira grinned, taking most of the acid out of her statement. Natasha sauntered off, pleased with herself, as Nola jumped on the bed.

* * *

Loki strolled back to his room from the elevator, and nodded politely to a snickering Black Widow. About to enter his room, he heard Eira talking.

"You won't judge me for thinking less than appropriate thoughts about a God, would you Nola?"

Loki decided that this was an appropriate time to embarrass her as much as she did him, and poked his head into her room.

"I certainly won't judge you." He said earnestly.

He ducked back out immediately, and heard something shatter on the door frame.

"_YOU GET BACK HERE YOU EAVESDROPPING SON OF A BITCH._" She shouted.

He decided that this was an appropriate time to run. He dashed up the stairwell and slammed the door behind him. This should be interesting.

"I do what I want!" He shouted back at her. Great, he was having fun. This would reflect so well on his hatred of mortals. Although, he mused, she wasn't so mortal.

"Not without getting your head ripped off!"

Loki stopped and swung himself over the edge of the spiral staircase, dropping behind her. He ran back down and through the doors, and through the still-open door to her room.

Where could he run from-

His thought was interrupted by the breath being knocked from his lungs as he was pinned forcefully to the bed.

"Now that's what I call kinky." Stark's voice came from the doorway.

Fabulous.

"Of course, could you hand me my whip and collar, Tony?" She asked smoothly.

"Ooh, you're getting good at that. Anyway, came up to ask if you wanted to grab dinner with me and Pepper later. We're swinging towards sushi tonight."

"Hell yeah, I'll be down around seven."

"Nifty. You kids have fun."

* * *

It was like everything was purposely going in the most awkward and sexually tense direction for her, Eira thought as Tony strolled out, obviously bottling laughter.

"I do believe that you're putting your weight on my vital organs." Loki said under her.

"Serves you right, then." She said, not moving.

"I'm not the one talking to animals." He grinned.

"I'm not the one eavesdropping." she replied.

"I can bring the entire human race to it's knees and I have no problem doing the same to you." Only when the words left his mouth did he realize what it sounded like. "I mean, I.."

Eira fell off of him in fits of laughter. "Tell me you did that on purpose, and you're just that funny."

"I really didn't." he meant to apologize but felt his smile would void it. He also felt mildly speechless due to the fact that she hadn't hit him for that.

When she had finished laughing, she sat up and yawned.

"Okay, time for you to leave. I need sleep before I tolerate an hour of sushi and sexual innuendos from the tin man."

"Completely understandable." He grinned as he strode from the room, and then groaned inwardly as he realized what the images in his mind had done to his... more private regions. He leaned against his door and thought. That kind of physical reaction was understandable, as Miss Derosier was extremely physically attractive, and in a way very foreign to himself.

He recalled Stark's words... "_She bites._"

Loki wondered idly if this was true, and realized that he would like very much to find out.

* * *

Eira panted as she lay on her bed.

She had way too much restraint.

"Eira, go to sleep." She thought to herself.

* * *

His cool hands on her ribcage, she moaned his name.

"_Loki._"

His lips grazed her jaw, slowly moving down her body as she grasped his shoulders. His hands moved slowly to her hips as he hooked his shoulder under her thigh and began to-

Eira gasped, her eyes fluttering open. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. 18:07. She had time enough for a shower. And by the feeling between her legs, she needed one.

"Hey Loka." Eira scratched the cat's ears affectionately. "Jarvis, tell Tony to bring me something sweet and strong."

"Will do, madame."

This would be the third shower she had taken today. Good thing she wasn't paying bills.

The hot water had relaxed her muscles like nothing else when Tony's voice pierced her thoughts through the curtain between them.

"Hey dollface, brought a neat Cruzan Strawberry for you. Stressed?"

"Eh. Weird dream. Alcohol craving." she said, reaching her arm around the curtain for her drink. She grasped it happily and and took a gulp, burning her throat nicely.

"Ah. Have fun with that then, and Pepper said to tell you she's wearing black, so you can wear anything except white or brown." He sighed. Pepper was always one about appearances.

Eira laughed. "Will do. Tell her I'm planning on green."

"Goddamnit shortstack, now I can't wear my red tie, it'll look like christmas."

She laughed again. "Fine, fine. Navy it is."

He grumbled something unintelligible and strolled back to the elevator. Eira set the empty glass on the ground and turned the shower off. She toweled her hair dry and glanced into the walk-in closet filled with dresses and nice pantsuits and shoes she rarely wore.

"Navy, navy, navy..." she searched through the varieties of fabric until she found a capsleeve, dark blue dress that would come to her knees.

"This should do." She agreed with noone in particular as she bent down to find shoes. She tried to recall everything Pepper had told her about navy. Coral went with navy, right? she thought as she grabbed a modest pair of coral heels and the hat next to them.

Eira finished dressing and glanced again at the clock. 18:43. She opened her door to find Loki, shirtless, his fist up to knock.

"Hello there?" she said, determined to only look up at his face.

He blinked. "I finished this book. It was rather impressive for mortal literature."

Jeez, he burned through it quicker than she had in high school. "Oh, uhh, you can just set that down and thumb through those, then." she gestured to the books beside the bar.

He nodded. "Thank you."

..."Was he going to move? Or at least stop staring into my soul?" she thought.

"I'll just, uh, be going then." she said, wondering if she could get any more awkward. Speaking of high school, she didn't even remember feeling this awkward back then.

He blinked again, shaking his head slightly. "Of course. Thank you for the open access to your literature." He said politely, maneuvering around her.

"Uh huh." she said bluntly, rushing to the elevator.

She walked out to see Pepper, obviously waiting for Tony.

"Well don't you look flustered." She commented, raising her eyebrows.

"Just a bit. Heels don't help though." she chuckled.

Pepper smiled and poked Eira's shoulder. "So, you have a thing for Reindeer?"

Eira wondered what the nickname could possibly be, and then realized it was Loki's helmet. She giggled. "It probably doesn't help that I don't meet guys who live up to my standards... well, ever. New blood. Curiosity. Lack of any romantic activity over the past 4 years."

Pepper patted her shoulder, understanding. Eira hadn't been interested in dating since her siblings had died. With no distraction of family or friends, she had blazed her way through the military up to the rank of Lieutenant General. The first friend she had since she was 17 (aside from Nola and Loka, of course) had been Tony.

"I would lend you Tony but you already beat the hell out of each other on a regular basis."

Eira laughed. "Wrong!" Tony exclaimed. "I let you win occasionally to keep your spirit in the game."

"Of course you do, and I don't have any tattoos." Eira laughed. Most of her tattoos were easily concealable, on her back and sides, all related to things that made her happy. Music and literature, mostly. The odd one out was a square, with the periodic table's symbol for iron, on the side of her hip. Only two tattoos were immediately visible. The last words she had heard from her siblings sat on the inside of each forearm. "Don't get yourself killed." from her brother, as they joked over the phone about her being deployed, and "Love always, Jenna." at the end of a letter from her sister.

"You're getting soft." He teased, poking her mostly-solid abdomen.

"Careful you don't melt with all that hot air coming out of your head." she retorted, climbing into the backseat of a Mercedes.


	4. Chapter 4

It was so hot as she stood in the dark room. Where was she? How did she get here?

Her brother appeared before her and leaned forward.

_"You are nothing. You did nothing." _He whispered.

"How could I?" She cried, dropping to her knees. She looked up at her beloved brother.

He was melting.

* * *

Eira threw the covers off of her, hyperventilating. Nightmares.  
She looked at the clock. 04:36.

"Jarvis, was I yelling?"

"Yes, madam."

"Is Tony awake?"

"Yes, in his lab."

"Tell him to grab a kick shield and a handle of Captain Morgan."

"Will do, ma'am."

Eira glanced at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess. She was still overly warm, and decided to exchange her heavy sweatpants and t-shirt for a camisole and Nike shorts. She stepped into the elevator with Loka, and began to wrap her hands.

"What keeps you up so late, dollface?" Tony asked, toying with the arm of one of his suits.

"Weird dream." she said simply, rolling her neck and shoulders.

"Fun. So you felt the need to beat the hell out of me with an audience?" He asked, leaning on the desk.

An audience? She glanced around. Thor and Loki sat on the couch, discussing something quietly.

"Sure, then I'll have witnesses to my victory." she grinned widely. "So get your shield up, tin man."

He scoffed. "I'll take you on barehanded." he said, raising his arms.

They boxed for the better part of two hours, both working up a sweat, until Eira finally dug her heel into the back of his knee.

"Alright, you win!" He panted, rubbing his knee.

She grinned down at him. "Thanks. I'll cook breakfast in honor of your lack of victory." She glanced at Thor and Loki, laughing at Tony.

"You know what, big guy," he glared at Thor, "I think you should take her on later."

"Yeah, maybe I would be challenged for once." Eira smirked at him, and he rolled his eyes.

"I would not risk bringing harm to Lady Eira." he said solemnly, before beaming, "And it proves much more entertaining for the man of Iron to go against her."

Tony sighed while she laughed, as Banner and Rogers walked in. "Aw, short stuff mug you again, Stark?" Steve asked, smirking.

"Goddamnit, she only took my money once, and it was because we had a bet." Tony glared, finally standing up.

"Sure it was." Eira agreed sarcastically. "I'm going to cook breakfast if anyone cares to follow."

Of course, everyone followed.

"Eira, you need to cook more often." Pepper commented, her mouth full of pancakes.

"Yeah, this is great." Jane agreed, munching on a cinnamon bun.

"Mmm." Romanoff set her fork down. "Hey Eira, I love you, but you need more variety in your daily wardrobe. Every time I see you, it's either pajamas or a black V neck and jeans. So I'm taking Tony's money and I'm making you wear things that aren't that."

"So you're taking me shopping?" she groaned. She didn't _need _variety.

"Exactly." She grinned.

She looked around the table. Only Romanoff, Tony, Pepper, Jane and Banner were left. Noone here was going to come to her defense. She sighed. "I'll go get dressed, I suppose.

"Hell yeah, you will."

Eira walked into her room and fell gracelessly onto her bed. It was almost 0800. She decided to take a shower, just to spite Natasha. Sitting up, she stretched, eyes closed, and began to undress.

* * *

"Do you mind?" Loki inquired, having expected that she notice him. "I'm trying to find something to read, and I must say, your form is rather distracting."

"Jesus!" she shouted, covering herself. He smirked. "You could announce yourself, you know?"

"I could," he agreed, "but this is entirely more entertaining."

She glared at him, her face bright red, and stalked into the bathroom.

His eyes followed the movement of her surprisingly lengthy legs as she strode from him, clearly irritated. He smirked. He had only been here a week, and she had already taken an apparently sexual liking of him. When he thought more thoroughly of it, he realized that he wouldn't entirely mind her acting on said liking.

After several minutes, he heard the running water switch off. He had already read through everything of any interest to him.

"I can take you to a library after I get back." she said, startling him slightly. She was far too light on her feet, he thought.

"An archive?"

She laughed. "Pretty similar. Not as large, maybe, but there's a fair amount of fine literature that I'm sure you'll find to your liking."

He glanced over, only to see that the majority of her legs were exposed.

He cleared his throat. "What's that on your thigh?"

"Oh, this?" she inquired, pulling the cloth up that covered her midsection (not to his objection at all), "It's just a fleur de lis. It's a french symbol, common mostly for the city of New Orleans. My siblings and I had some of the happiest times of our lives there."

He looked up at her, and her eyes were obviously far away. Almost dreamlike, he thought. He reached out and ran his forefinger over the slightly scarred, although notably silk-like skin of her thigh.

She jumped ever so slightly at his touch. "Right then, you head out, Natasha's waiting for me."

"Of course." he replied, standing and shaking his head, hoping to clear it of the less than appropriate thoughts racing through his mind.

* * *

"Jesus that was close." Eira muttered, running her fingers through her hair in exasperation. If she _were_ to sleep with Loki (unlikely), she definitely would not want a high running chance of Natasha beating down her door in the middle of it. She went through her closet to find the least plain thing she could, which was a dark green polo and dark jeans.

On cue, Natasha burst into her room. "Ready?"

Eira sighed. "Sure, why not."

Strolling out of the elevator, she noticed something peculiar. "Tony, what's behind your back?" she asked cautiously.

"What? Nothing's behind my back, dunno what you're talking about." He took several steps back, smirking.

Eira sighed again. "You know what Romanoff? Let's get the hell out of here."

About 4 hours had passed when they finally entered a formal dress store. "Jesus no, I already have more fancy clothes than I will ever wear."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Humor me, shorty."

After what Eira was sure had been at least an hour, she finally agreed on a dark red mermaid gown and shoes to match. Natasha found herself enjoying a light blue A-line gown.

"Okay, I humored you. Can I please change out of this?"

"Oh, we're not changing." she said casually, flipping the assistant about 6 bills.

"_What?_" Eira asked incredulously.

"Yeah, must have slipped my mind. Come on, let's head out."

Eira groaned, threw her clothes into the backseat and sat down, wondering what the hell was going on, when she saw searchlights.

"He isn't." Eira gasped.

"Who isn't what?" Natasha smirked.

"_Tony_ is not _throwing a party._" she emphasized.

Natasha grinned. "C'mon Derosier, you've been with us for two whole years! That in itself deserves a medal, putting up with Stark and Banner like you've managed!"

Eira groaned, burying her face in her hands. "Why would you do this to me?"

"Chin up, cupcake, it'll be good for you."

"How many people are here?" Eira asked, watching in disbelief as a helicopter landed on the roof.

"Yeah, see, that's the part I figured you would be angry about. We kindof invited fucktons of people." Natasha pursed her lips. "But you're still going to have fun!"

Eira wanted to crawl in a hole. And then crawl out of it and stuff Tony inside, efficiently suffocating him.

Natasha walked around and opened the car door. "You can't stay out here, you know."

"Would you like to bet?" Eira replied, but still stood gracelessly.

"That's the spirit." she grinned. "It really won't be that bad. This is mostly for Tony's benefit, y'know? He barely needs an excuse to invite tons of people over and drink."

Eira sighed. That was definitely true. "Fine. But come one a.m., I'll be going to sleep." Eira glanced at her watch. 7 p.m.

"Deal!" Natasha grabbed her wrist and dragged her through the front door.

Well, Tony had certainly spared no expense.

From the pulsing lights, to the music, to the food and the decorations, Eira could barely hear herself think or tell herself where to walk. She wondered vaguely if people just did this because everyone else did.

"Hey dollface!" Tony shouted, reaching his arms out.

Eira punched his shoulder before hugging him. "You're an asshole, you know that?"

He laughed. "You've put up with it for two years, I can't be that bad."

She sighed and shook her head.

"After the fireworks, be back in here."

"Fireworks? Really? Goddamnit Tony." Eira pinched the bridge of her nose.

For about an hour, she endured strangers patting her on the back, congratulating her, joking and laughing. She endured it politely and was thankful when Tony announced that the fireworks were about to start. Eying her escape route, she dashed to the elevator.

"Is anyone on the roof, Jarvis?"

"Mr. Laufeyson."

At least it was someone she didn't entirely mind. "To the roof."

"Of course, madame. And I must say, it has been an honor to work with you these past two years."

She smiled. "Thanks Jarvis. I don't know if I could handle Tony without you."

Eira exited the elevator and was greeted by clean, cool air, unmarred by alcohol or cigar smoke.

* * *

He heard someone exit the elevator, and turned to look. Miss Eira strolled toward him, looking slightly disgruntled, appearing... as lovely as he could have imagined.

She leaned her elbows on the metal bar surrounding the crescent-shaped portion of the rooftop.

"Enjoying the celebration?" he inquired.

She laughed. "Not at all. Tony has plans to embarrass me after the firework show apparently."

"Fireworks?"

She glanced at him. "They're explosions of light and color that people set off for celebrations. They're fun to watch, actually. And they're loud," she said, rubbing her arms.

"Are you cold?"

"Kindof. But cold is better than hot, alcohol-infused air."

He sighed and removed the.. blazer (as Jane had called it) that his brother had made him wear, and placed it over her shoulders. He didn't exactly need it.

A thunderous noise shook his thoughts, and he was blinded by a bright burst of blue light. Many more came after it. In fact, after a few minutes, it was actually enjoyable.

When it was over, he listened to the people below clapping and cheering. Eira sighed. "I should probably get back down there." She looked up at him with her large, green eyes. "Are you coming?"

His thoughts raced. "Yes," he said slowly, placing his hand on the indent of her waist, "in a moment," he finished, leaning toward her.

* * *

"Even in heels, I'm a head shorter than he is." she thought nervously. "Oh god what do I even do right now?" Schoolgirlish thoughts circled her brain obnoxiously until she snapped, and tangled her fingers in his hair. His lips didn't crush to hers, as she expected, but were soft and cautious, even as she arched herself into him.

Finally, they broke apart, breathing deeply. Eira cleared her throat. "You should take this back," she said, offering the blazer, "I think the last thing you want is giving Stark something to joke about."

He chuckled as he slipped his arms back into the sleeves and stepped into the elevator. "I believe you're right."

She sighed. "Time to get the hell embarrassed out of myself." she said as the doors opened.

"There she is!" Tony shouted, "Get the hell up here."

Eira smiled and waved as she made her way to the platform, hoping that Tony might be bludgeoned before she reach it. Her hopes went unfulfilled as Tony wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held up a glass of champagne to everyone's silence.

"Standing under my glorious arm is a lovely Miss Eira Derosier. She has not only been a help to basic SHIELD operations over the past two years, and she has not only kept all of the Avengers from killing each other,- Yeah, that's right Rogers, I'm looking at you, - but she's been a fantastic friend to all of them. Including myself. And a great example would be the fact that I know she wants to murder me for throwing a giant party and make a spectacle of it, but she's standing here politely enduring it and will kick the hell out of me when you all go home." He raised his glass. "To a fantastic two years."

Everyone raised their glasses, and chatter started again. Soon, the music was back on and the lights were pulsing. Eira glanced at her watch. 00:30. She stepped off of the platform to be followed by Tony.

"That wasn't that bad, now was it?" he asked innocently.

Eira rolled her eyes. "I didn't want to kill myself. Just to knock myself into a coma."

He grinned. "See? Big difference."

She smiled, despite herself. "Alright, alright. It wasn't terrible. Give me a hug so I can go to bed."

"Guess it's up to me to be the life of the party." He feigned a sigh.

"I'm sure you can handle it." She grinned, squeezing him tightly.

Before Eira reached the elevator, she was stopped by Pepper's hug.

"I tried to tone down Tony's plans as much as possible." she giggled, "He wanted to hire acrobats, but I knew you'd have a fit."

Eira smiled at her as she stepped into the elevator. "Thanks for that. You also saved Tony from a severe concussion."

As the doors closed, Eira relaxed her face and let out a large yawn. "Jarvis, could you have a plate of the sushi downstairs and a rum&coke brought up to me? I could barely maneuver my own feet in a straight line down there."

"Absolutely madame. Would you like a bath drawn up for you?"

She was so exhausted. "No thanks, Jarvis, I may drown."

"Understandable."

She stepped out of the elevator and realized how much her feet hurt. In her room, she flopped down on the floor next to her bed and removed the bright red stilettos. She groaned when she realized she had to get up to open the door and get her food. To her surprise, Loki stood in her doorway holding her drink and sushi.

"Well isn't that nice of you." She grinned, taking both of them.

"A nice excuse to escape from Thor as well," he commented, leaning against her dresser.

Eira tucked her legs under her (as best she could in her dress, anyway) and shamelessly ate several pieces of sushi in a few minutes.

She set the empty glass and plate on her nightstand and fell onto her pillows.

* * *

After several minutes, Loki straightened. He strolled to his room and contemplated the events of the evening.

Staying in Midgard may not be as terrible as he had previously thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Tears streamed down her face as she shot up into a sitting position. Her hands shook as she reached into the drawer of her nightstand.

"Pills, pills, pills..." she thought numbly as she popped two white capsules into her mouth. It was 3 am. Nola and Loka were looking at her worriedly.

"Jarvis, get a punching bag and stereo set up for me, would you?" she said shakily, trying to clear her head.

"Right away. Would you like your usual drink?"

"Please. And bottled water."

"Of course."

Eira clutched her chest, still gasping as she tried to rub tears from her face. She had to calm down before she left her room, lest someone see her like this. The only person she could bear seeing her was Tony, and that was only because he understood how she felt since his brush with death.

After several minutes, she was steady enough to splash cold water on her face and scratch Nola reassuringly. As she opened her door, she faced none other than Loki, who had been debating whether or not to knock.

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "I heard you...shriek. Are you okay?"

Oh christ. Couldn't he see she was fine? "I'm perfectly alright."

He blinked, not knowing how to respond. "Err.. Alright then. I'll leave you to your business."

"Thanks." she nodded briskly, stepping into the elevator with Nola.

Eira wrapped her hands and rolled her neck as she stepped up to the punching bag. "Jarvis, playlist 7, start with Eminem's Spacebound. When that finishes, Tony's AC/DC playlist."

"Excellent choice, miss Derosier."

Surely an hour had passed and her knuckles were raw through the wraps when she heard the door open behind her.

"What's keeping you up, dollface?" Tony asked, sipping a cocktail.

"Nightmares." she replied, not breaking her rhythm.

"Anxiety?"

"You know it." she replied heavily, throwing a kick at the bag.

He sighed. "You know, even if you weren't some kind of mutant freak, which can be credited to me, I think you would still kick my ass."

"Thanks, honey." she grinned. Finally, she unwrapped her hands and took several mouthfuls of water.

"I feel like pretty-boy and I might end up being friends when he normals up a bit." Tony commented nonchalantly.

"Oh christ," she chuckled, "You guys would be calling me at 2 in the morning and asking Thor and I to bail you out of whatever the hell shenanigans you got up to."

Tony laughed. "That sounds about right. Except I'd let myself rot in jail before asking you for help."

"I'm sure you would." Eira smiled. She glanced at the clock. 5 in the morning. "You're cooking breakfast."

"Like hell I am, I'll set the tower on fire."

"Fine, starve to death." she grinned as she yawned.

"We're both about to pass out anyway, let Romanoff cook."

"Fair enough." Eira mumbled as she lay her back against Tony's side.

* * *

"I admire so many things about this entire situation." Jane said, smiling as she and Pepper looked at Tony and Eira snoozing on the couch.

"Like?" Pepper inquired, turning the knobs on the stove.

"Well, for one, the fact that Eira's trustworthy enough to be left alone so much with Tony. And that it's just so casual. Not like a bromance, more like Tony is a woman." Natasha checked the fridge for whatever food Tony might have around.

"Wait, Tony isn't a woman?" Banner asked, looking up from his book. "And here I was wondering why Pepper was a lesbian."

"Pepper, if you're ever a lesbian, I got dibs." Natasha grinned.

Pepper laughed. "I thought Steve had dibs."

"I'm no woman, do you see me cooking?"

Jane, Natasha and Pepper turned to glare at him.

He put his hands up. "Alright, I take it back."

"Damn right you take it back." Natasha replied, flipping a knife up.

"Hmm," Jane mused, "It's almost noon. Where are Thor and Loki?"

"Thor had business in Asgard. Who the hell knows what Loki's up to?" Rogers shook his head.

"Hey, Tony's up!" Bruce said in mock excitement.

"The party starts now. And speaking of parties, it's almost Thanksgiving. We should plan one. And-"

"Christ, no, Tony." Pepper sighed. "Let's save that for New Years and keep Christmas and Thanksgiving semi-personal this year?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Fine, I was thinking about dragging my favourite midget to New Orleans at some point anyway." His brow furrowed. "Hey Banner, you guys get anything off of that atmosphere-thing? Sounded like Fury was about to bust a vein over it."

Banner shook his head. "Nothing yet."

"Keep me posted. Hey, shortstack's awake!"

Eira rubbed her eyes as she walked into the room. "I'm going back upstairs. Banner, try not to cry too much."

"That'll present a challenge of intense magnitude." he drawled.

Eira smirked as the elevator doors slid shut, and she resisted the urge to lean back and close her eyes. The resistance was worth it when she stripped and fell onto her cool, silk covers.

She yawned. "Jarvis, lock the door. In a couple hours, unlock it and tell Tony to bring me some Rum and sushi."

"Will do, madame."

Eira awoke to a furious knocking. She grabbed a robe. "What the hell do you want?" She asked irritably as she tied a knot around her waist.

"For you to have some kind of genuine, lady-like fun for once in your life." Natasha grinned.

"Oh for Christ's sake." Eira rubbed her eyes. "If I go with you without argument this one time, will you ever make me do this again?"

"Yes."

Fuck. Well there was no getting out of it, Eira thought to herself and sighed. "Fine, fine. I'll dress all flashy and whatnot too."

"Kickass. It's already 21:00, so the clubs open soon. We're taking the Jaguar." and with that, Natasha shut the door and left Eira to herself again.

"Goddamnit, Romanoff." she grumbled, going through the clothes in her closet to find something flashy. She gingerly took a short white dress labelled "Jovani 72638" off of the hanger and slipped it over herself. After she had (finally) managed to zip up the back, she found silver heels with a god-given ankle strap, and a satan-given platform.

"I have spent more time trying to figure out how to walk in these goddamned heels than I ever have actually walked in them." Eira mumbled as she took several steps to a mirror and applied a generous amount of silver eyeshadow and earrings. The white dress was particularly striking with her stark-white hair and eyebrows. It would definitely have to be enough for Natasha, she thought, and she stepped out of her room and hope dearly that Loki wouldn't be out there.

"Of course, he and Thor are out here." she sighed inwardly.

Thor looked up at the sound of Nola padding her way out of Eira's room and toward him, and raised his eyebrow questioningly at Eira. Loki, Eira observed, looked genuinely surprised.

"Don't either of you _dare_ say a word or I will beat the ever-living hell out of you." she practically snarled as she stepped into the elevator, much to Loki's amusement.

Natasha grinned as Eira strolled towards her. She was wrapped in a tube-like emerald dress, with gold accents and shoes.

"You're oblivious to how voluptuous you are, you know that?" Eira said, rolling her eyes at how ridiculous she thought they both looked.

"Yes I am. And so are you,to yourself. Oh, we're going to Sapphire NY."

"So, the snob club?" Eira groaned as they peeled out onto the street.

"Pretty much." Natasha grinned. "You'll have fun, don't worry."

"Since when does being borderline sexually harassed and smelling like drug-induced sex qualify as fun?"

"Since now."

Eira groaned as she gave up. There was just no way out of it. When they finally came to a stop, she stepped out of the car and followed Natasha past about sixty people waiting in line.

"Romanoff." A bouncer nodded and lifted the velvet rope. Natasha flashed him a smile and grabbed Eira's elbow as they entered the pulsing building.

Eira blinked and realized that the pulsing beat was so thick, she could barely hear herself think. She understood why people needed so much alcohol in here as she strode to the nearest bar. A woman with shaved-looking blonde hair sat at the bar in a red dress, playing with the olive in her martini. The woman glared at Eira as if she was sincerely offended by her presence.

Eira ignored her. "Rum and coke. Keep the change." she said, sliding the bartender a $20.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around, to be faced by a familiar-looking man holding an empty glass. Comparing him to the faces of people she had met in the past several years, she put this man's face closest to the likes of Ryan Gosling. But he was much too skinny.. Who the hell was this?

"Eira? Eira Derosier?" he asked in a heavy voice.

"That depends on who's asking." She replied cautiously. Even being in SHIELD behind Tony and Natasha, she was rarely pointed out in public.

"Oh my God, it is you!" the man laughed, as she eyed him (extremely confused at this point). "Liam Howell." he said, shaking her hand. "Remember? I asked you to prom senior year and said no, and then pointed to a bunch of cheerleaders and said they would say yes?"

Eira blushed. She had been such a bitch to almost everyone who tried to have romantic contact with her. She had had one or two fuckbuddies, but that was really it. "Oh yeah.." she rubbed her neck awkwardly, "Sorry about that."

He laughed and took a seat next to her. "It's totally fine. I ended up playing videogames on prom night, though, which was a bummer. You might have to make up for that."

Jesus, was he trying to be flirtatious? Tony would have some kind of goddamned _fit_. "Haha, would a drink be enough?" she asked, trying to be as casual as she could manage.

"Yes, I would love one." A familiar voice said enthusiastically. Think of the devil, Tony had appeared next to her. At least there was someone she could semi-communicate with.

"You have enough alcohol on a daily basis, so what the hell are you doing here?" Eira grinned as he leaned his elbow on her shoulder.

"I came to rescue you and tell you how hilarious you look."

"I disagree. I think she looks divine." Liam said, sipping a glass of wine.

"Then you seriously need glasses." Tony laughed, tugging her elbow. Eira stood and walked briskly out of the club with Tony, and she shot Liam a final smile before ducking out of the door.

"Okay, so what's the real reason you came to get me?"

"We think we know what's behind all that weird-ass stuff going on with the atmosphere in this area." Natasha said, stepping out of the car and holding the door open. "Fury'll be here in the morning, he's in Russia for god-knows-what reason."

Eira sighed. At least she was out of that club. She couldn't have even been in there for two hours and her eyes still throbbed slightly. She also remembered the report she needed to finish for Fury. Fuck. She would do it in the morning.

She stepped out of the car with Tony and Natasha and made her way to the elevator. "You guys coming?"

"Target practice." Natasha answered briskly, grabbing a pistol.

"Science and shit." Tony answered, strolling towards the lab.

Eira allowed the doors to close.

"Hey Jarvis. You know where I want to go."

"Of course, madame. Ms Romanoff give you any trouble?"

"Plenty." Eira smiled, "But nothing I can't handle."

Eira stepped out of the elevator and sighed. She should check that Loki wasn't up to anything horrifyingly devious or evil, she thought, and knocked on his door.

"Enter." He said, sounding bored.

She opened the door to see him thumbing through an unfamiliar-looking book...shirtless. What was it with him and being shirtless? "Where did you get that?"

"Thor brought me books from one of my Archives." he waved to a large pile without looking up. "Do you require me?"

"Nope. Just making sure you aren't up to anything particularly mischievous." She replied.

"I could easily be." He finally looked up, his eyes bored into her own. He raised an eyebrow. "How would you know? You have no way of identifying my magics."

She sighed. "You're right. I'm not being very thorough. But I won't be the one getting in trouble for it." She grinned as he closed his book.

"Define trouble." He strolled over to her, so close to the point that she had to look up to see his face. She was almost intimidated, her heart pounded in her ears. Before she could even process her own thoughts of the potential situation, his slim fingers gripped the sides of her thighs and lifted her, leaning her back against the wall behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: short chapter. EXTREME M content (sexual situation). Read at your own risk. Enjoy!**_

* * *

She never cared much about sex at all. In fact, since her siblings had died, it was about the furthest thing from her mind.

Now, however, lust burned through her veins at every touch of Loki. He held her up and around him, against the wall, as his tongue grazed her own. Her fingers tangled themselves into his hair, as she moaned at the slight bulge pressing into her thigh. His lips traveled from her own mouth, to her jawline, and finally his teeth grazed her neck lightly. He turned, still holding her legs, and lay her on his bed.

"This garment is infuriating me.." he growled, caressing the fabric over her ribs. His hands found their way to the back of her dress, and he abruptly pulled back.

_Oh my god he literally just ripped my dress off. _Normally, her first instinct would have been to laugh at how angry Natasha would be. Her instinct now, however, was lost as she watched Loki, standing at the foot of the bed, his eyes feasting on her body, exposed save for a bra and underwear. As he found his way back to her eyes, he bent over slightly, lightly running his hands from her feet, up to the white lace of her underwear. She didn't fight the quick, tugging motion that he pulled them off with.

Eira's breath hitched as he leaned forward, bringing her legs over his shoulders. The trail of kisses his lips left up the inside of her thigh had coaxed a slow moan from her, and he chuckled. The feeling of his cold hands gripping her hips was an electrifying feeling all its own, but the sensation of his tongue darting in and around her sex was driving her wild. The look in his eyes as he slowly began to suck on the delicate bundle of nerves was more mischievous than that of any she had seen before.

And she didn't mind at all, she thought, as her back arched and she tried to keep her legs apart enough for him to be comfortable.

Abruptly, he stopped. As she thought to ask why, he swiftly removed the dark jeans and boxers he wore and climbed completely onto the bed.

He kissed her neck and reached under her to the hook of her bra. "This irritates me." he chuckled.

"Me too." she managed to gasp as he slid two fingers into her womanhood, circling her clit with his thumb.

"Your... _tattoos," _he said slowly, remembering the pronunciation, "are lovely, and so are these." he commented, his tongue darting around her pierced nipple.

"Glad you like them." she managed, half moaning.

As if reading her mind, he brought his mouth back to hers. She longed to be as close as possible to him. The feeling of his long, muscular torso already perspiring slightly against her was driving her insane, but not nearly as much so as his erect sex pressing, bare, to the inside of her thigh. She moaned into him as her grip tightened on his back.

"I want you." she whispered, eyes closed, as his lips grazed her jaw.

His only reply was a light bite on her shoulder as he inserted himself into her.

Eira gasped, and then moaned at the ecstasy of his already quickening thrusts. Within minutes, waves of pleasure ripped his name from her very core as she clawed his back.

"_Loki._" she gasped.

"Eira." he moaned back to her, as he pressed his final thrust into her.

* * *

He turned over, panting heavily. In his lifetime, he had had many women.

But none like this.

None of them had said his name with such longing, such absolute lust. And he had certainly never returned it.

He glanced over to her. She was stunning, even by Asgardian standards of physical and mental beauty. Her eyes closed, lips parted slightly, breathing deeply.

Even he was exhausted by the semi-unexpected waves of pure ecstasy. He tugged her over longingly. Without questioning, she lay her head on his chest and soon, for the first time in years, fell into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note time! :D

Okay, a ton of people messaged me asking for other POV's and making plot suggestions and whatnot. I'm trying to fit them in without altering my "main course" plotline too much. Here's Chapter 7! :)

* * *

**THOR POV**

He rummaged through the dresser, its contents only vaguely familiar as Midgardian clothing. He pulled on a piece for his torso (it stretched tightly to his shoulders) and...

"Jane! What name does this delightful garment go by?"

"Jeans, Thor." She grinned at him. "You've been getting better with Midgardian terms."

Thor smiled back at her. As a metallic buzz filled his ears, the smile faded.

"Mr. Odinson, Mr Stark would appreciate you making sure that Mr. Laufeyson is awake and ready for Nick Fury's arrival."

Jane sighed. "When will he be here, Jarvis?"

The communication line clicked, and Stark's voice buzzed through. "He said an hour, so, two hours."

Thor nodded. "We will be ready."

"Oh, Tony?" Jane inquired.

"Yeah?"

"Ask Jarvis if Eira's location changed."

A small moment of silence, and then an agitated sigh. "It hasn't."

Jane snorted. "Thanks."

The buzzing stopped, and he noticed Jane giggling. while she went through one of the drawers.

"What is so humorous, my love?" he asked.

Applying some sort of solidified paint to her lips, Jane kept giggling. "I don't know if I should tell you, but I will, just because you'll think it's silly of me. I woke up this morning, and went to find Eira, to see if she needed help with the reports. Well, she wasn't in her room. That was about 6 hours ago. So I asked Jarvis where she was, and he said she was in Loki's. No big deal, she has to keep him in check and lends him books and whatnot. so, 2 hours later, about 8 am, I stopped by her room, figuring she was done with whatever they had been doing. She wasn't there, still. Still with Loki. And she's still there. I can't help but find that funny, Thor."

Thor chuckled. Before he had been acquainted with Lady Eira, and while Loki had been mad with power, he would have never in his wildest dreams believe that a mortal woman could catch the romantic attentions of his brother. Although he would not admit to it, Thor saw what was much more than lust in Loki's eye around Lady Eira. He recalled his first meeting with Lady Eira and the man of Iron, over 2 Midgardian years prior.

* * *

"And Loki is in proper Asgardian custody?" Fury asked.

Thor nodded solemnly. "My brother is thoroughly restrained."

"Although oh-so depressing for you, Thor, that's damn nice for the entire human race."

Thor nodded, having nothing to say, as he walked down a brightly lit hall with Fury. As he approached the door, he heard a voice.

Jane's voice.

"This is fascinating. It doesn't follow any rules, in theory, but in execution, it works in every single one. I bet you're Fury's favourite experiment right now."

Laughter. "You bet she is." The man of Iron. "Check this out. And don't you dodge this one, midget."

Fury opened the door and Thor examined the scene in front of him. Jane stood with Stark, about two arms' length from a table. There sat a woman. Short, with a sly grin that reminded him of Sif. Warrior-like.

As that crossed his mine, glass shattered over the woman's face. As it bled, Jane gasped. The woman laughs as the edge of her white hair was stained.

"Relax, Jane. You'll miss it. Come closer." The woman beckoned her forward.

"Stark! What the fuck are you doing tossin' shit at your own damn colleagues?"

"She consented!" Stark put his hands up in defense.

"Woah." Jane observed the woman's forehead in awe. Thor glanced over. The woman's forehead healed itself completely.

He nodded towards the woman. "I was not aware that Midgardians possessed any magic."

"They don't, big guy." Stark said. "But this shortstack is a special case. She's got a nice dose of my own personal accident running through her system that's keeping her nice and semi-unbreakable."

"It's pretty nifty, I'll give you that." Lady Darcy strolled in from a back room.

"Hell yeah it is." The woman grinned, and stood from the table. "Nice to finally meet the fabulous demi-god Jane's always falling over herself talking about. Agent Eira Derosier, new colleague... If you consider yourself part of SHIELD, that is." She raised an eyebrow in inquiry, and held out her hand.

Thor stared in confusion, until he remembered that he was supposed to grasp it.

"Christ big guy, don't break her hand off." Darcy mumbled.

Lady Derosier laughed, and gripped his hand back with much more force than he expected of a Midgardian.

"I consider myself a part of the SHIELD team, and I am honoured to serve by you." He bowed his head as he released his grip.

"So formal. You and half-pint should box some time." Stark suggested, only half-joking.

"Even if I actually tried, he could crush me before I could agree to that." Lady Derosier replied solemnly. Thor admired her lack of tolerance to the man of Iron's jokes to his strength, and her understanding.

"Anyway." Fury said, interjecting, "Loki has been securely imprisoned in Asgard and will not be seeing the light of day for a long, long time."

Everyone sighed in relief. Some, including Stark, smiled. The only one to react differently was Agent Derosier. She looked.. grave.

"Alright, I need everyone back at their stations for reports. For the time being, Odinson, bond with the result of Stark's stupid-ass decisions."

"Nice to know I'm highly regarded." the woman smirked as everyone filtered out of the room. Within moments, and after he embraced Jane, they were alone.

"As others are relieved, even celebrating, you seem to mourn my brother's imprisonment. Why?"

Agent Eira stared into his own eyes. "I know what he did. I have not, however, been told why. Knowing Fury, that means I would sympathize. If I would sympathize, then Loki must have had potential for so much good. Good that could only be tainted by something fierce. Betrayal, or possibly revenge. And such waste of wisdom is a heavy weight upon my mind, known to me or not."

Thor blinked. "You may have mortal blood, but you have the mindset similar to my people. I hope you have not been wronged as he has."

She laughed sarcastically. "I lost the only blood family I have. I just don't have anyone to blame for it."

"Loki shared the blood of what, he was taught, were enemies. He shared the blood of those he knew only to be hated by Asgardians. And he was lied to. He spent his entire life believing to live in my shadow." Thor gripped his hammer tightly, remembering. "He told me how he despised walking behind me. What he did not know, was that he was the only one I trusted to do so. But no longer may I trust him as such."

"Strange as it may be, in a way, I wish to have known him. Not to console him, but to judge for myself what his true justifications were." She said quietly.

"In that, I believe you have more understanding of my brother than the rest of your race put together." Thor replied, chuckling darkly.

"Surprisingly, I find a slight solace in that."

"Then you are wise, and I believe we will get along quite well." Thor said, sitting beside her, putting his elbows on his knees.

She chuckled, this time lightly. "Good, because I'd hate to have you as an enemy.

* * *

Thor remembered the many hours he and Lady Eira had spent discussing each other's realms. They had both learned much from each other, personally and as entire cultures. If there was any mortal who would be welcomed into Asgard, and an honest friend to Loki, it would be Lady Eira.

And, as he had dared to hope, Loki's curiosity turned quickly to Thor's own awe, and then to personal admiration.

"You should probably interrupt them, though." Jane sighed. "They need to be ready for Fury."

"True." As Thor pulled the door open, a voice boomed down the hall.

"I swear to every deity in this tower, short stuff, you've gotta come out at some point!" Stark said, strolling towards Loki's door.

"Oh my God, this is going to be fucking hilarious." Darcy said from down the hall, popping her iPod in front of her face, probably to record.

Jane stepped in front of him, towards Darcy. "Shh!" She giggled, grabbing Darcy's arm.

* * *

**LOKI POV**

"I swear to every deity in this tower, short stuff, you've gotta come out at some point!"

Stark's voice shot through his brain, waking him like a venomous bite. He was aware that Stark could open any door in this tower, and realized that he and Eira were together.

In a bed.

And completely exposed.

"Oh Jesus Christ." Eira said, rubbing her eyes, obviously coming to a similar conclusion. She fell gracelessly back to the pillows.

"Just grab covers. We don't have enough time for excuses, and I'm tired."

Loki sighed and did as she requested, covering them both appropriately, and then settling back, hands behind his head.

On perfect cue, the door burst open, Stark strolling inside. He crossed his arms, and then sighed. As Stark opened his mouth (And Loki raised his brows, daring him to say whatever crossed his mind) the Darcy woman's head, followed by Jane, poked through the doorway, appeared, obviously entertained by what they found.

Stark turned. "Alright, out, ladies, give the brothers and the harlot some privacy."

Loki grimaced at the crude, although joking, jibe. Thor nodded as Stark walked past him, grinning as he left the room.

"What do you require, brother?" Loki asked, attempting desperately to ignore the fact that he was lying next to a woman who had managed to emotionally compromise him in a matter of Midgardian weeks.

"Nick Fury will be arriving soon. I suggest-"

"I finished your reports!" Darcy's voice came from the hall.

Eira groaned. "Thanks, you twit."

"Heard that!"

Eira sat up. "I really am not going to get any more sleep today."

Loki grew irritated at the smirk playing treacherously at the corner of Thor's mouth.

"I suggest that you ready yourselves. Mr. Stark said that you have approximately two hours. And I would also prepare for outbursts from the rest of the residents in the tower."

Eira rubbed her eyes again. "Thanks big guy."

Thor bowed his head, allowing himself a grin. "Of course." He strolled to the door. "Oh... and brother?"

"Yes?"

"Have fun." Thor's eyes dared him to come up with anything to reply before he shut the door.

"Well, those four know. So, within several minutes, that'll be everyone. I imagined it being more graceful, and with the heavy sigh of Rogers and his 'What would possess anyone to do anything before marriage' attitude."

Loki sighed. If Eira wasn't stressed, he had little reason to be. Stark's playful jibes would mostly follow her anyway. He was worried moreso about the honest threats that Stark had to offer him.

What had he become? Allowing his emotions to be played with by anyone, a puny, mortal Midgardian no less.

But was she any of those things, to him?

"Hey, you there?" she asked, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Only vaguely." he replied, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards at her impatience. Just to irritate her, he closed his eyes and leaned back into the pillows.

She stood, and he could almost hear her rolling her eyes at him. When he heard the dresser being tugged open, he couldn't resist peeking at her artful form.

Absolutely mouth-watering, he thought, sitting up to better observe the various designs inked about her body. Silently, he crept to the edge of the bed, closest to the dresser where she stood.

"And what would these be?" he inquired, tracing reflected shapes on the small of her back.

"Christ on ice skates, God of mischief indeed. Do you try to give me heart attacks, or is it just instinctual?"

"A little of both. Now answer my question?"

She sighed, pulling on her undergarments from the previous night, and rummaged through the dresser to cover herself for the short walk down the hall.

"They're called f-holes, it's a critical part of some midgardian stringed instruments, one of which I play recreationally."

"Mmm." He acknowledged, watching her slim form tug on over-sized garments with amusement.

"Natasha's going to kill you for ruining this dress." she said, kicking it with her bare foot.

"If that's the cost of your bare form, I think I'll pay it." He replied, not bothering to watch her face heat up in irritation.

"Of any God I could sleep with, it's the God of Mischief." she mumbled, shutting the door behind her.

He didn't bother mustering any sarcastic remark. All he could manage was a self-satisfied smirk at the ceiling.

* * *

**EIRA POV**

She shut her door impatiently, Loka rubbing against her calf and Nola pawing up at her midriff.

"I can't believe you had sex with a Norse God. That's basically the equivalent of me fucking Tom Hiddleston, which is apparently even less likely than this."

"Jesus, Darcy. You're like half of Tumblr." Eira groaned. Her entire body felt like it had been run over by a horse. "Thanks for finishing my reports, though."

"No problem. Now you just have to get me laid."

"Out. So I can shower in peace."

"So are you guys like, a thing?" She asked, waggling her eyebrows.

Eira sighed. "Why don't you ask Loki that question? I don't have the energy to hit you."

Darcy giggled. "Just give me one detail. One! One and I'll leave you alone."

"No you won't, you never do."

"Okay, that's true, but please?"

"Jesus. Okay, okay. He can literally rip my clothes off. Now, go, go, go."

Darcy strolled to the door, feigning heat as she fanned herself. "Oh lawd." She exaggerated, "Have fun."

Eira shut the door impatiently once again.

"Just can't get any peace, can I Loka?" Eira said softly, scratching the big cat's ears.

After she had showered, Eira donned her black v-neck, jeans, and converse. Grabbing the reports that Darcy had finished for her, she braced herself for the waterfall of jibes from Tony as she entered the lab.

Thank God Fury is already here. She sighed inwardly, planting herself between Tony and Thor.

"Nice of you to join us, Derosier. I trust you've been keeping Reindeer Games in check?"

"Yes she has." Tony nodded, obviously canning laughter from the millions of jokes he had in mind for that one comment.

Jesus Christ, where are you, middle school? She fumed silently as she glared at Tony, and he had the audacity to wink at her.

"Ignoring that, we've got what you might have the bravery to call a lead. Last night, we had a massive flux in our atmosphere, pretty much like when pretty boys came into the picture. Downtown Manhattan, the sketchy club area. About four hours after that, six bodies were discovered in an alleyway behind Sapphire NY."

Eira glanced at Natasha, who met her gaze with a raised brow.

"So far, the tests show that cyanide was the cause of death. Serial Killer at a club? Alright. Except the bodies have been shaved. completely. All hair, completely gone. Not by shaving though. It looked like there was no hair growth to begin with, except that there was hair all over the bodies. If that ain't some freaky alien shit I don't know what is. I want you all do do some research and whatnot and report back whatever you find or think." He set files on the table and slid them to Jane. "This is all of the data taken from the recent busts in the atmosphere. Make something of it."

Jane nodded, popping open the top file immediately.

"That's it. I'm out. Don't fuck each other up." Fury picked up Eira and Tony's reports and strode to the door, most likely to leave from the roof by helicopter.

Eira was the first to stand, and, to no one's surprise, kicked Tony out of his chair.

"The hell was that, Iron Maiden?" she jabbed.

"Hey, I'm trying to have fun with the repulsive idea of something with antlers bumping your-"

Eira flipped his martini glass off of the table and chucked it at him, preventing him from completing his statement.

"What I do with who is my business."

"Then you probably shouldn't let it interfere with meetings." Tony tsk'd. "So irresponsible. You're slipping, midget."

Eira felt her face heat. Did he not know how to shut his mouth? She jumped, and shoved both of her feet into his midsection (only hard enough to knock him down, of course) and rebounded from the ceramic floor beneath her.

Tony regained his breath and stood, where they glared each other down until they both began laughing.

"Oh god, what happened?" Pepper asked.

Tony put his hands on Pepper's shoulders. "You should know, you're the only woman who's ever touched my heart."

"Oh my god, Tony, it was one time and I sent you into Cardiac arrest." Pepper put her hands in her face, remembering.

They all laughed.

"Okay, okay." Jane said, trying to calm everyone. "We need to consider every possibility here. Consider we have two Gods from Norse mythology in here, mythology is our best bet. Darcy, Rogers, Banner, Tony, I want you all exploring every other alternative.

Tony forced Bruce into a high five. "Forever science's bitches."

Banner sighed. "I'll get to work."

Everyone slowly filtered out of the lab, Banner to the lower levels to research silently, Darcy and Steve tailed Jane, Thor and Loki. Soon, only Tony and Eira were left.

Tony poured himself another martini, rubbing his chest. "I'll give you that one, shorty, I actually felt it."

Eira rolled her eyes. "You always feel it."

He slid her a shotglass. "You actually trust Reindeer Games?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

She sighed. "I have no idea. I think it's just a matter of me not having anything for a while, and... well, He's been imprisoned for two years. And I'm sure he was alot more frequent than I've ever been." She stated blankly, downing the shot. It seared her throat, leaving a warm tingle behind.

"Well I don't trust things that can refrigerate my drinks or be hung in a redneck's house as 'decor'". He jabbed, biting his olive. Then, he laughed. "You have to tell me all of his shortcomings, I haven't had an ego boost in a while."

"Jesus, tin man, you boost your own damn ego on an hourly basis. That isn't enough?"

"A brain like mine needs encouragement." He grinned. "Seriously, though, if he tries anything shady, you have to let me get a punch in."

Eira shook her head, in amusement and exasperation. "Alright, you overprotective fuckhead. Go be science buddies with Banner."

"Oh, Pepper wants me to make sure you have normal-people Christmas fun this year."

She groaned. "What's she have in mind?"

Tony produced two tickets from his back pocket. "Ice skating. You and me, buddy."

"Oh my God. That should be fucking hilarious."

"Absolute hoot." He sighed, shaking his head. "Why can't she just let us beat each other up?"

"Because then you'd actually have to visit a hospital." Eira grinned as he made a noise of disagreement, pulling her into a hug and fluffing her hair uncomfortably. She shoved his shoulder before walking to catch up with Loki. "I'm gonna drag the trickster to the library. And I'm taking the Vanquish." She shut the door before he could object, smiling to herself.


End file.
